Confinados
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [YaoiLime] [Thanatos X Hypnos] [Completa] Da Primeira Guerra Santa só restaram três sobreviventes no lado Escuro: Hades, com seu corpo seguro e sua alma adormecida, Thanatos e Hypnos. Presos pelo Selo de Athena, nada resta a eles além de esperar dois sécu


(YaoiLime) (Thanatos X Hypnos) (Completa) Da Primeira Guerra Santa só restaram três sobreviventes no lado Escuro: Hades, com seu corpo seguro e sua alma adormecida, Thanatos e Hypnos. Presos pelo Selo de Athena, nada resta a eles além de esperar dois séculos pela liberdade.

**Confinados **

Para (oh, quem?)

Ah, Escuridão...

A eterna e infinita Escuridão.

Ela mora dentro dos corações humanos e inumanos. Mora onde ninguém vê e todos passam. Mora aqui, bem perto ou lá longe.

Ela deveria ser reconfortante, mas era opressora, afogava os corpos caídos ali. Dois guerreiros poderosos do exército do Senhor das Trevas. Jaziam. As Armaduras destruídas e a Guerra perdida.

* * *

Hypnos abriu os olhos e sentiu o chão frio em sua bochecha. Usou os cotovelos para erguer o corpo enquanto tentava se lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Encarou a escuridão. Baixou os olhos até suas mãos e as viu brilhando. Sentia-as formigarem.

Sabia o que tinha acontecido. Haviam perdido, claro. Depois de anos de luta, exércitos destruídos, tréguas e Morte, Athena havia derrotado Hades. Mas nada tinha acabado, porque, afinal, nunca ia acabar. Essa vitória de Cavaleiros sobre Espectros não colocara um ponto, mas uma vírgula. Athena não estava morta. Hades não estava morto. Estavam dormindo displicentes, apenas esperando um bom momento para retornar. E ele não estava nada. Não estava morto ― não morria. Não estava esperando para encarnar.

Ao seu lado, Thanatos jazia na mesma situação.

Ao menos não estavam sozinhos.

* * *

Dez anos haviam se passado, mas não sabiam como medir o tempo.

Com o que se lembravam e supunham, sabiam que estavam presos. Hades estava seguro, seu corpo estava em sono eterno, bem guardado nos _Champs Elysèes_. E eles estavam presos. Naquele lugar escuro e vazio, onde só enxergavam a eles mesmos.

Nem suas imortalidades de vida não-mortal haviam os preparado para a incerteza dos séculos ― milênios ― que (não) sabiam que passariam lá.

Não sentiam necessidades físicas. Comer e dormir seriam necessários apenas se quisessem. Não envelheciam, não sentiam dor.

Hypnos sabia que iria enlouquecer. Ele se orgulhava de ser sempre calmo e racional, mas alguma coisa dentro de si havia se quebrado ao se ver rodeado de tanto negrume. Faltava algo. O verde dos _Elysèes_, o som da lira de Thanatos, a voz das fadas e ninfas bajulando seu irmão. Pequenas coisas que fizeram sua vida e agora estavam substituídas por... o que? Não havia nada por ali.

Já estava louco.

E seu estado só piorava ao olhar para o lado e ver Thanatos deitado, encarando algo invisível, e parecendo se divertir com isso.

Apertou as pálpebras com a ponta dos dedos. Se ao menos não se sentisse tão _sufocado_... Ouviu Thanatos dizer alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos e o viu mover a boca e formar palavras. Não entendia. Não conseguia entender _nada_. Parecia ser uma pergunta e as palavras entravam em seu ouvido, mas não alcançavam o cérebro.

Começou a ficar desesperado. Tinha que saber se controlar, _o que estava acontecendo_?

* * *

Suas mãos envolveram o próprio pescoço. Não que fosse tentar um suicídio. Sabia que não adiantaria, de qualquer forma.

Sentiu outra mão por cima da sua, numa carícia macia e confortadora. Suspirou. Thanatos afastou seu aperto do pescoço. Abriu os olhos para encarar o brilho prateado dos olhos de seu irmão. Oh, como queria baixar a mão naquele rosto. Envolveu o pescoço a sua frente, os dedos longos deixavam marcas na pele branca. Thanatos o encarava. A preocupação de seu rosto não existia mais. Era o olhar que lançava ao falar dos humanos.

― Não me olhe assim! Não é minha culpa! Eu não nos pus aqui ― ele começou a ofegar e as palavras saíam entrecortadas. ― Não mereço esse Inferno...

― O Inferno, foi você quem fez, meu irmão.

Com firmeza, afastou o aperto do pescoço. Torceu os pulsos de Hypnos até o limite dos tendões e viu-o abrir a boca para um grito mudo. Os fios dourados caíam sobre os olhos cerrados e as bochechas pálidas estavam coradas.

― Não faça mais isso ― disse com calma. ― Nós não morremos, sabe disso.

A pressão nos pulsos aumentou e um fino gemido escapou de sua garganta. Grande parte da Sapuris daquela região já estava fragmentada no chão, pequenos cacos de um sonho quebrado.

― Eu não quero morrer ― sussurrou.

― Não foi o que eu disse, meu irmão.

Hypnos conteu um grito quando teve seus pulsos libertados. Thanatos agarrou seu pescoço e manteve as mãos fechadas sobre a pele delicada. A pressão seria insuportável se tivesse necessidade de ar para viver. Sua boca se abriu involuntariamente.

E Thanatos o beijou.

Nada se parecia com um beijo. Era duro, cruel e desesperado. Hypnos ficou estupefato. O gêmeo empurrava a língua bruscamente, como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Ele sentiu as mãos deslizarem de seu pescoço para a nuca. Era um toque lento e preguiçoso, mas era firme e irritava a pele. Os fios dourados da sua nuca foram puxados, e a dor incomodava e excitava. Então foi abandonado.

Thanatos pousou as mãos na ombreira despedaçada da Sapuris. Com cuidado, como se manejasse uma linda flor, retirou a proteção e depositou no chão. Agora Hypnos olhava em volta. Não tinha reparado, mas Thanatos tirara a Armadura destruída havia um bom tempo e improvisara uma túnica com sua capa. Sentia as mãos esguias retirando as partes perdidas as Sapuris que não tinha achado coragem para tirar.

Ficou totalmente despido, as peças perdidas em algum lugar na escuridão. Sentiu-se um dos muitos coelhos que Ártemis caçava. Estava encurralado entre o negrume e Thanatos. Sua pele se arrepiou e protegeu o corpo fechando as pernas e os braços. Não conseguia ver o gêmeo, a franja cobria sua visão e não ia sair da cálida proteção de seus braços.

Thanatos jogou a capa de sua Armadura sobre seu corpo nu. Hypnos teve vergonha de si mesmo. _O que estava pensando_?

― Vista-se. ― A voz foi seca e baixa, uma ordem rouca de olhar desviado.

Hypnos concordou com um gemido.

* * *

Perdidos, esquecidos, repudiados, rejeitados, desonrados, desgraçados; uma lista fora feita no tempo que gastaram no ócio. Segundos eram horas e horas eram décadas, passadas com o rufar incessante do silêncio.

Às vezes conversavam.

Hypnos fazia longos discursos sobre o que achava que estava acontecendo, e Thanatos se limitava a assentir com a cabeça pendente de falso sono. Por vezes passava horas que eram décadas gritando com o irmão, que apenas ouvia calado.

No final, a conclusão era sempre que não havia conclusão a se chegar, eles estavam esquecidos, renegados pelo Céu e pelo Inferno.

Thanatos parecia quase se divertir, enquanto Hypnos rasgava e sangrava em seu âmago.

Sabia que o gêmeo não compreendia o que estava sentindo. Eles eram exatamente o oposto um do outro. Talvez não tanto, já que nem ele compreendia direito. O _quê_ era realmente aquilo? Estava em uma crise de claustrofobia? Tinha apenas medo do futuro? De nunca sair de lá?

Era um _deus_. Não tinha medo. Um arrepio subiu sua coluna. Thanatos o encarava com os olhos claros. Talvez tivesse.

* * *

Como aquilo havia acontecido? Não que fosse muito grave, era o que tentava se convencer.

_Era_ muito grave. Estavam quebrando regras e moralidades. _Suas_ moralidades. Destruindo os conceitos de Zeus, seu Pai. Violando crenças, costumes. Violando _seu corpo_.

Sentia o movimento sobre si, e era tudo que queria sentir. _Coisas_ inomináveis giravam ao redor de sua cabeça e sentia-se tonto. Os olhos prateados acima de si pareciam grandes e interrogativos. Era uma comunhão perfeita de almas e corpos. Seus dedos pareciam pálidos entre os fios que seguravam.

Sentia falta de uma música suave.

Sempre pensara que seria assim. Um lugar verde e fresco, muito vinho, uma música delicada e uma ninfa em trajes diáfanos. Era escuro, silencioso e tinha seu irmão sobre si.

Sua mão escorregou para o pescoço e lá apoiou todo o peso dos braços e do momento.

Parecia compreendido.

Uma estocada mais funda o acordou dos devaneios. Não havia mais silêncio lá. Duas respirações, sussurros e gritos formavam uma harmoniosa combinação de desespero e luxúria. Sua imaginação conseguia ouvir uma preciosa música tocar ao fundo. Seus ombros eram amassados contra o chão, e o frio só arrepiava mais sua pele. Ouviu um grito muito antes de perceber que era seu.

Foi puxado para cima; o que ele queria? Que demonstrasse alguma reação? Era só ter pedido.

Estava sentado sobre suas pernas flexionadas e usava os ombros de apoio. Se movimentava, perdido no próprio prazer. Mergulhou na boca entreaberta perto da sua. Era um beijo furioso e insano, que os fazia se perderem em algum lugar entre o Sono e a Morte. Batalhas Épicas eram travadas e Tréguas eram abominadas e expulsas. O desespero chacoalhava corpos e a escuridão engolia sons. Anos poderiam ser passados antes que o fogo abrandasse em corpos não-mortais. As mãos estavam fechadas sobre os fios lisos, e puxavam até o limite do momento. Os corpos não suavam, não se aqueciam exatamente.

Aquilo era glória. E como glória, acaba.

Então veio o silêncio. Não o Silêncio opressor, não o Silêncio horrível; o silêncio silencioso das noites calmas e frescas. O êxtase era grande, mas maior eram seus sentimentos. Todos misturados faziam uma massa enorme e ameaçadora. Brigavam entre si como crianças por uma bala.

E, em toda sua não-vida, pela primeira vez, Hypnos fechou os olhos e dormiu o Sono dos Inocentes.

_

* * *

Viver era estranho assim? Ele flexionou os dedos da mão. O corpo adormecido sobre si escorregou quando elevou um pouco o tronco. sentia um fogo arder em seu peito frio, e sabia que não eram sentimentos que humanos tanto adoravam reprensentar em suas canções e peças. Era o fogo-fátuo que se formava nos cemitérios repletos de Morte._

E Morte dormia exatamente sobre seu colo.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Em sua eternidade, não se lembrava de ter visto Thanatos dormir. Não se lembrava de ter dormido, na verdade. Não se lembrava de ter trocado um olhar cúmplice, uma carícia, uma palavra mais fraterna. Agora, tocava os cabelos prateados como o mais puro ouro. Como seria quando ele abrisse os olhos?

― Sabe como é ser acordado de maneira tão maravilhosa?

Hypnos sorriu. Sabia que Thanatos teria um sono tão leve quanto o seu.

― Maneira maravilhosa?

Ele se espreguiçou. Hypnos achou aquilo incrivelmente adorável. Segurou com delicadeza sua face e puxou a boca para um beijo suave e etéreo. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

― O que houve com sua loucura?

Sim, o que havia acontecido com ela? Ele não sabia.

― Foi canalizada para momentos específicos.

― Oh.

* * *

Depois de dois séculos, duas décadas e muitos momentos, uma nesga de luz se fez vista em algum lugar ignorável do negrume. Eles esconderam tudo que sentiam, tudo que passaram e tudo que queriam e enfim saíram de seu Selo para encarar uma menininha de grandes olhos escuros.

Tudo começara de novo.

Talvez existisse um fim e pudessem apenas _viver_.

Talvez marcassem um ponto e vírgula.

* * *

Apenas criando coragem para postar algo muito velho que tem um lugar especial para mim.

Enquanto as outras fics não andam, eu aproveito para olhar para as velhas e procurar ânimo para escrever.

Essa fic é completamente dedicada para M.I.M., que ralou tanto e nunca teve algo dedicado a ela.

A vida é pra isso.

20 de Abril de 2005

Saga


End file.
